Reemplazo
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Sabe que es su reemplazo. Y sabe que cada vez que están juntos tú no estás pensando en él sino en el otro, en el que no va a volver


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, obviously.**

**Claim: Deidara/Tobi, leves menciones SasoDei**

**Summary:** _Sabe que es su reemplazo. Y sabe que cada vez que están juntos tú no estás pensando en él sino en el otro, en el que no va a volver._

**

* * *

**

**Reemplazo**

Él te molestaba un montón. Era ruidoso, era un fastidio y en tu opinión un completo estorbo, no tenías idea de porque justamente él tuvo que venir a encontrar el anillo de tu danna. ¿Por qué lo habían ido a emparejar justamente contigo?

Lo odiabas.

Odiabas sus comentarios, odiabas que te repitiera constantemente que 'era un buen chico'. No te podía importar menos, si realmente lo fuera entendería que querías que te dejara en paz y se iría a fastidiar a otro, a Zetsu por ejemplo. Pero no, seguía contigo aún cuando tú no lo querías.

Y sin embargo la debilidad te podía.

Una de tantas noches de soledad estabas bebiendo sake, intentando ignorar todo lo que ocurría a tu alrededor. Intentando olvidar por un segundo que estabas ahí a la fuerza y que tu compañero había sido impuesto. Estúpidas órdenes. Y entonces él entró a tu cuarto, quizás por curiosidad o quizás para fastidiarte.

Querías que se fuera pero no querías estar solo. Lo dejaste que bebiera contigo y dejaste que tus instintos te ganaran.

Un roce encendió la chispa.

No estabas seguro de que tanto necesitabas el contacto de otro cuerpo sobre el tuyo hasta que rozaste su mano con la tuya.

Mandaste al demonio todo lo que te ataba a la cordura y te perdiste en las sensaciones, su cuerpo despojado de su capa rozando contra el tuyo. Su lengua sobre tu piel haciendo que el fuego fuese más intenso.

¿En que momento la máscara había caído al suelo? Quizás estabas tan ebrio que no te diste cuenta. Pero el cuarto estaba tan oscuro que no podías ver su cara, ni aún aunque quisieras. Mejor, así no pensabas que era él. No querías que fuera él, deseabas que fuera otra persona. Otra persona que jamás iba a volver.

Aquella que había sido derrotada por dos rivales poco comunes. Una mocosa de cabello rosa y una anciana. La ironía de la situación te hubiera hecho reír. A algunos miembros como Hidan y Kisame aquello les había parecido muy cómico.

Un gruñido broto de tus labios mientras sus dedos se desplazaban en tu interior, preparándote para él.

Y apretaste los ojos porque no deseabas que fuese él. Y sólo con los ojos cerrados podías hacer que se transformara en aquel otro a quien tú habías deseado.

Y mientras oleadas de placer te golpeaban profundamente todo lo demás perdió sentido. Gritaste su nombre y él gritó el tuyo mientras yacían el uno al lado del otro en el suelo.

Sus labios presionaron contra los tuyos una vez y sentiste como se curvaban en una sonrisa amarga. Amarga porque él lo sabía. Sabía que lo estabas usando y que él no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Y sabías que también tu danna lo sabía.

Sabía que en teoría lo extrañabas más que a nada en el mundo, más que a la libertad que te había sido arrebatada cuando te habían forzado a unirte a Akatsuki, más que a todo lo que hubieras podido haber dejado atrás.

En teoría.

Porque si así fuera no estarías buscando consuelo en el otro. En _su_ reemplazo. Y sabías que en realidad las palabras que te había susurrado no importaban. Al contrario probaban tu punto. El arte y todo son efímeros, una explosión.

La pasión que sientes cuando Tobi te acaricia se desvanece cuando llega la mañana. Es fugaz, no durará para siempre.

Lo que sentías por tu danna tampoco era eterno.

Tu actual compañero se levantó antes de que el cielo iluminara lo suficiente el cuarto. Ignoraste su partida, ahora todo iba a ser como siempre, él te haría enfadar, amenazarías con matarlo o lo perseguirías por todo el cuartel.

Y quizás lograrías que la sensación de culpa abandonara tu pecho de una vez por todas.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**N/A: El SasoDei me gusta más que el TobiDei pero, no sé, mi musa es muy rara y me inspiro para escribir esto. **


End file.
